


Dark Moon

by Jemisard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Horror, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A What-If.</p>
<p>Sirius's prank comes back to haunt him during the Wizarding War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Moon

Sirius came to shackled in a small cage, his wand arm outstretched as if to grasp for freedom. His face ached and his tongue was swollen and numb in his mouth.

“Good evening, Sirius.”

He snapped his head up, staring at the dark robed figure that sat opposite him, crouched and curled up on a low sitting stool. The mask was strangely unadorned, plain, white ivory with just a simple silver tear drop.

“You murdering dog! Where’s James?! What have you done with him?!”

“Nothing,” he soft voice said. “I wasn’t after James. I was after you, Sirius.” He reached up his scarred hands, slowly pulling his mask off and pushing his hood back. “It’s been a long time.”

And that time hadn’t been kind. The familiar face was scarred and drawn, thin and lean with a hungry glint in the bright, amber eyes.

“Remus.”

Remus gave a wan smile. “Yes. Remus.”

“You _betrayed_ us! How could you, how could you join these filthy, murdering scumbags?!” He threw himself against the cage, trying to shoulder his way out.

“I betrayed _you_?” Remus stood, kicking the stool behind him. “You turned me from a school boy to a felon! Do you know what they do to werewolves who infect someone, Black? What they did to me? I was _fifteen_ and they put me in Azkaban for two years. Two fucking years, Black! Because of what _you_ did! And then none of your moral, upright wizards would go near me, not me, not the werewolf who bit another student, who endangered everyone! Where else did you think I’d end up, penniless, with no family, no friends, no allies, nothing!”

Sirius felt the familiar shame. “I wasn’t, I didn’t mean to hurt you, Remus.”

“Hurt me?! You _killed_ me, Sirius Black.” Remus pulled his mask back down. “And now, we’re going to pay you back for that night.”

“We?”

“Of course,” a deep voice rolled from the darkness in the corner. “Remus wasn’t the only one who had his life destroyed by you, Black.”

Sirius felt his lip twist into a sneer. “Severus Snape.”

The man swept from the corner, draped in black, without mask or hood. “The very same. I had friends who would take in a powerful, werewolf mage. Take in a second when he was on the streets without a cent to his name or a friend in his corner.”

“You... and him? Really, Remus? Him?”

“He’s my pack,” Remus spat. “And we’re going to cure ourselves, Black. We’re nearly there, we’ve nearly done it. We’ll break the moon’s hold on us. And you’re going to help us do it.”

“I’m not a werewolf,” Sirius protested.

Remus smiled and slid his robes from his shoulders as Snape did the same, leaving both of them naked, pale and scarred and alien in the moonlight.

The moon had risen.

“Not yet,” Remus agreed with a smile. The grin distended as his face started to crack; next to him, Snape hit the ground on his knees, panting for breath as his claws and fur started to rip from his body.

“Not yet.”


End file.
